From Light to Dark
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: When two girls find them selves in very different situations how will they cope without each other? and how will they find their fairy tale happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Both girls woke up on opposite sides of the school. Both found themselves in unfamiliar lands and looked around frantically. Alice found herself surrounded by flowers, bright green grass, clear waters and a pink and blue glass castle shooting up into the sky. Zia found herself surrounded by dead grass, muddy banks that led to black mucky that passed for a river, dark thunderclouds that started to rain heavily and a dark brooding castle. Each of the girls looked around but couldn't find what they were looking for. Their twin sister.

There was an obvious difference between the two. One of the most obvious differences being the hair colour. Whilst Alice had soft light brown waves that hung just past her shoulder, Zia had pin straight black hair that went to her waist. Apart from this they had the same crystal blue eyes, pale skin, small sweet features and a height of 5 feet.

Alice slowly got up and straightened her pale blue dress. She jumped slightly as she saw beautiful girls head as it sprouted from the ground, soon followed by the rest of her. Not long after more of these girls appeared. All seemed to be as equally beautiful as the person next to her.

Zia got up and squinted as she tried to see through the fog. She heard splashes and looked to where the 'water' is and saw black shapes emerge. She looked to the sky and saw birds made entirely out of bone drop children. She heard the growls before she saw the vicious wolfs mouth drip drool.

Alice looked up at the girls around her, casting shadows over her small body. Some girls spotted her looking scared and lost and started whispering to their friends. Finally a girl with sun kissed blonde hair and honey rich eyes knelt in front of her.

"Hello there. I'm Claire. What's your name?" She said in the gentlest voice Alice had heard.

"Alice."

"Hello Alice. Do you know where you are?" Alice shook her head, making her soft waves ripple like water. "Well, we are here at the school for good. Were we learn to become princesses."

"Like in fairy tales?"

"Yes like in fairy tales. After we graduate we go into the endless woods to make our own fairy tales. Would you like that?" Alice nodded. Claire took Alice's tiny hand in hers and led her towards good gates where girls are lined up to walk inside, trunks in hand.

Zia trudged through mud in single file with the rest of the children who had fallen out the sky. Wolfs guarded them and if any of them fell out of formation, the wolfs would wipe them. Zia nervously started biting her thumb nail and tapped the boy in front of her. He had shaggy black hair that looked like it had been cut with a razor, piercing blue eyes and a tall lean build. He was wearing a ripped black coat with black trousers and an unbuttoned shirt. It also looked like he wore eyeliner because his eyes had heavy bags from many sleepless nights.

He just glared down at her as he looked over his shoulder.

"W...where are we?"

"The school for Evil." He said in a husky voice. He looked back in front of him and didn't make any other indication that Zia existed. As they entered the gate Zia shrank into herself as she looked at her surroundings. The whole building was black and the only like was from the candles creating an eerie glow. Three large stair cases with the words Malice, Mischief and Vice led up into the towers. Five columns had carvings of monsters on each of them; each had an individual letter on it in red. All these letters spelt out the word NEVER. Walls were covered with gold, silver and bronze frames. Each with portraits of themselves. They also had a plaque with a name and something else written beneath it. Zia didn't have time to figure out what the small writing was because she got pushed to keep moving in the line.

A hag waited at the end of the corridor handing the students things. When the guy in front of her got to the front he just scowled down at the hags and walked off. The hag thrust a piece of paper into Zia's hands. She looked down at it.

Zia

Evil, First year.

Malice tower 13

Uglification - Prof. Bilious Manley

Curses and death traps – Lady lesso

History of villainy – Prof. Harvey Agelman

Henchman training – Castor

Lunch

Spelcial talents – Prof. Sheeba sheeks

Surviving Fairy tales – Yuba the gnome

(Forest group #2)

After that Zia got handed a stack of books tied with live eels and ragged black robes. Zia didn't know why or how she got here, but she knew she didn't like it.

Alice held Claire's hand as they waited in line for their stuff. Claire pointed out each of the signs for the tower. Honor, Valor, Purity and Charity. Two of the stair cases were made of blue glass whilst the other two were made of pink. In the room there were also four columns, each with a pink letter written on them. They spelled out Ever. When Alice asked Claire about this she explained how the Evers were good people, princesses and princes. Whilst the Nevers where the villains.

They were at the front by the time Claire finished explaining the portraits on the wall and why there were three different coloured frames. Alice got handed a piece of paper.

Alice

Good. First year

Purity tower 45

Beautification – Prof. Emma Anemone

History of heroism – Prof. Harvey Agelman

Princess Etiquette – Pollux

Animal Communication – Princess Uma

Lunch

Good deeds – Prof. Clarissa Dovey

Surviving Fairy tales – Yuba the gnome

(Forest group #2)

A nymph handed her a basket of books whilst another handed her a plain pink dress. She went over to Claire and they started heading up the stairs for the Purity tower.

"Claire, our clothes look different." Alice said as her eyebrows creased in concentration.

"Maybe it's because of your size." She smiled and walked into room 40. Alice took a deep breath as she reached her own door and pushed it open.

Inside three girls sat on beds gossiping and laughing. When Alice walked in the girls stopped to look at her. Their expressions softened slightly at the look of her. Alice walked in slowly and went over to the only bed that hadn't been taken.

The girls in her room all had different shades of brown hair. One had short dark hair that fell in ringlets, with glossy green eyes. The second had long mousy brown hair that fell over one shoulder and dark brown eyes. The third had dark brown hair curled and up in a bun with dark blue eyes.

"You must be Alice. I'm Emily" The girl with the up-do said. Then she pointed to the other 2. "That one is Emma and this is Ariella." She pointed to the short haired girl first then the one with long hair.

"It's… nice to meet you"

"You're just so cute" Emily said and swept Alice up in a hug making her drop the basket. "Ah, I'm sorry." Emily put her down and started helping her pick her books up and placed them on her bed.

Zia found herself in a burnt room. Everything had been burnt and looked like it could collapse. When Zia entered the room something stirred in the corner. She jumped slightly and went to the bed that was in the oboist corner. As Zia set her stuff down, she looked back up to see someone sitting on a bed staring at her; unblinking.

"You're going to find her soon. But split apart by differences." She said in a whisper but it sounded like multiple people were in the room. The girl left without saying another word and closed the door behind her.

~XxX~

At the welcoming ceremony the Evers had entered first, coming through the east wing. Claire and her group of friends sat near the front whilst Alice and her three roommates sat a few seats behind them. Alice had changed into her new clothes before she left. They looked like her old dress just in pink. When the other doors opened Alice saw how terrible the Nevers were. She saw their stringy hair, the warts, the pale skin (green skin in some cases) the distant eyes and all round awfulness.

Zia found herself walking behind the guy that she talked to earlier. Her head hung low and sat down not looking anywhere but the floor. But Alice noticed her.

"Zia," Alice said. Her new friends looked at her confused and followed her gaze. Then she started running towards her. "Zia!" Alice shouted. Zia heard her and looked up. When she saw her sister coming towards her she got up and started running towards Alice.

"Alice." Zia said as the two sisters collided into a hug. People on both sides stared at them, too stunned to speak but they ignored everyone. Zia started shaking as she started to cry. Alice stroked her hair slightly.

"It's okay, no need to cry. We are here now, together." Alice whispered to Zia. They let go and smiled at each other and everyone got a glimpse of them together. Stunned gasps rang through the room. The twins looked around them and found that everyone was staring at them. Alice looked back at her sister and Zia did the same. Each looked shocked from what came up behind the other.

A wolf dragged Zia by her hair and one of her roommates gently wrapped her arms around Alice to keep her back. Zia and Alice tried desperately to keep hold of each other. But it was useless. They got dragged to their own side.

**A/N: Thank you for reading **** please review if you can. And I know I missed how they got caught and how on their schedules it's just their name and not like Alice of woods beyond. There is a reason so. Happy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's roommates had managed to calm her just as the doors opened again. The Evergirls turned to see Everboys march into the room. Some of them broke out into playful sword fights whilst others cheered them on. One boy walked behind the rest and if any of them tried to engage into battle with him he would deflect them with a simple swing of his sword.

"That's snow white and princes charming's son; Leo." Emily whispered to Alice as all the girls turned their gaze to him. Alice looked at him then at the other boys who all pulled out roses. They started to pass and throw them at the girls and shout 'Milady'.

A boy, about 5"5, shorter than any of the Everboys came up to Alice and handed her his rose.

"Milady" He said as Alice gently took the rose out of his hands. Alice smiled at him before he left to go sit with the other boys. Emma nudged her and grinned. Alice looked at the rose then at the boy who gave it her.

Claire was the most popular with 10 roses sitting on her lap. Well, she was pretty; she seemed kind when they first arrived. Why wouldn't a guy like her?

***Welcoming speech by Castor and Pollux***

After the speech Zia was going to go up Alice again. In fact she was near the Evers when someone picked her up and threw her on their shoulder.

"Let me go." She said and she pushed at the persons back and kicked out with her legs. She looked over to see how it was and it was the guy who told her where she was.

"Stop squirming and behave. Or else you'll go to the Doom room." So Zia went still and let him carry her to the Evil school. When they reached the halls he put her down and started to walk away.

"Wait, tell me your name." Zia called after him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder the way he did before.

"Zane." With that he walked away, around a corner out of her sight.

Alice found it hard to think about anything but her sister. She tried to go with Emily to the room but couldn't find herself to stay long. She also tried to find Claire but it was useless after a while so she aimlessly walked through some halls.

Alice was crying softly when she bumped into him. She wiped her eyes then looked up. It was snow white's son. She looked back down and wiped her eyes again. He knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"Hey little princess, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I… I miss my sister. She a Never and… I don't want her to get hurt. And, I'm scared. I feel alone." Alice started crying again but the prince held her close to him.

"It's okay. You're in good hands here. Also, tomorrow at lunch time, Nevers and Evers eat lunch together in a clearing. I'm sure you can see her again there." Alice looked up.

"Really? You think I can see her again?"

"Of course I do. Now, let's wipe those tears and lets go do something okay?" Alice nodded as she wiped her last tear away. The prince swept her up into his arms and carried her on one of his shoulders. Alice giggled as they walked.

"So what's your name?"

"It's Jude. Jude charming. What about yours little one?"

"It's Alice."

"Like Alice in wonderland." She nodded and she played with the hem of her dress. "Well little Alice, did you receive a rose earlier?"

"I did! He must have been very kind to give me a rose."

"Well, I think he would appreciate it if you kept that rose. Most girls just throw them away after a day."

"I will. I put it in a vase with fresh water."

"I think you're going to be just fine little Princess." Jude put her down and crouched down to become eye level with her. "Alice, will you let me protect throughout school? You remind me of a little sister I once had." His eyes went sad before returning back to normal. Alice touched his cheek slightly.

"Of course I will. You're nice to me." Alice hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Now, let's get you to your room. It's a big day tomorrow and a little princess like you needs her sleep." With that Jude stood up, took hold of her hand and led her to her room.

**~XxX~**

The next day Alice got ready in the plain pink dress and flat shoes, brushed her hair and ate breakfast with her room mates. Her first lesson was beautification with Prof. Emma Anemone. Her first lesson was about making smiles kinder.

Alice was confused slightly. How can you make a smile kinder? If you truly mean it then obviously it's perfect already. But Anemone wet into her lecture not knowing what Alice thought of it all. Then she asked the girls to smile. Alice didn't really have anything to smile at with her, but she had her memories. Memories of Jude being kind to her, to the boy giving her the rose. Memories of Claire being nice to her when she woke up not knowing where she was, memories of her roommates helping her settle in.

Emma Anemone had been going around all the girls, telling them how they could improve to make their smiles kinder. But when she got to Alice she simply beamed.

"Alice, that smile. It's the best I have ever seen." She stated. She bent over slightly to be more level with Alice's face. "How are you doing it?"

"How? I'm just thinking about all my new friends I made. If you truly feel happiness then you don't need to fake a smile. I thought everybody knew that?" the teacher patted her head and walked to the front.

"Girls, learn from Alice. She will have the most innocent smile you will see." Everyone in the class turned to look at Alice who hid her face slightly from all the attention she was getting. A big golden one popped over her head. Alice couldn't see it but Claire was glaring slightly from the front of the class as a number 2 came over her head.


End file.
